Florecer
by Distroyer
Summary: Cinco historias cortas sobre como florece la amistad entre Dani y Ro (RoDani/RoSkere) Gonza Ilustrado.
1. El juego (La amistad que florece)

**Uy, casi se me olvida postear esto aquí.**

**Segunda vez que escribo para alimentar el lore del gonzaverse xD esta primera historia es simplemente una idea de cómo comenzaría una amistad entre Dani y Ro. Vaya que la ship ha tomado fuerza. Aún no sé si yo los shippeo también, pero todo sea por darle gusto a quienes si c: de nuevo tomo ideas de lo que he visto en el grupo de Gonzaposting y en este caso la idea de que Ro piensa que Gonza es tan repetitivo con sus temas de progre que mejor piensa en buscarse nuevos amigos xD ojalá disfruten la lectura. Sólo serán 5 historias porque no creo tener ideas para más :P**

* * *

Gonza y sus amigos planearon una salida a la playa para el fin de semana. Mamá Gonza fue amable al llevar a su hijo y demás hasta allá para así todos pasar un rato agradable en mutua compañía.

Nomas llegar se cambiaron a los trajes de baño. Mia sobre todo se sentía muy contenta de mostrase en bikini porque podía presumir su cuerpo deseado al resto del mundo. Así pues se divirtieron nadando, asoleándose, comiendo hamburguesas, haciendo castillos de arena y ver quién hacía el más bonito. Al caer la tarde, Teo sugirió inventar una canción. Ro estuvo de acuerdo, llevaban maracas y guitarra para esta ocasión. La chica propuso componer algo romántico pues los instrumentos y el ambiente calmo de la playa a esas horas le transmitían ese sentimiento. Pero Gonza alborotó diciendo que mejor era componer una canción contra la injusticia del patriarcado opresor y sobre cómo el aborto aún no es legal en todo el mundo.

Ro quedó un poco inconforme al respecto. No era que no le gustara la idea pero no todo en la vida se trata de quejarse sobre cualquier cosa. Ahora que lo piensa, su amigo hace eso la mayoría del tiempo. Y porque ella lo estima y lo quiere mucho es porque cede a hacer lo que él diga. Desde pequeños Ro siempre le ha seguido el juego a Gonzalo: Que si quiere ser la princesa en apuros, que si la tienda improvisada que hicieron con cojines y sabanas era una casita y no un fuerte, que al final no jugarían a la guerra sino a pintarse mariposas sobre el rostro. En fin, cosas de chicas, cosas de Gonza.

También recuerda la vez en la que se dejó hacer un (mal) corte de pelo por él y ahora esto, una canción sobre ir contra el patriarcado usando la tonada de London Bridge Is Falling Down.

Al terminar el día la mamá de Gonza los llevó a todos a casa, siendo Ro la última en llegar a su hogar. No ha dejado de pensar que sería bueno hacerse de buenas amistades, no era que las que ya tenía fueran malas, pero, simplemente conocer gente nueva que hiciera más que sólo asistir a marchas LGBT para divertirse. Ella sabe que hay más en la vida que eso.

A los pocos minutos recibe un mensaje de Gonza.

"¡Ro, adivina! ¡Hoy voy a hacerlo!"

"Hola Gonza ¿Hacer qué cosa?"

"Tontita, ya sabes, ¡Lo haré con Teo! Estoy emocionado. Lo decidí hoy en la tarde, se veía tan sexi con su traje. Me daré una escapada a la sex shop y traeré dildos y condones entre algunas otras cosas ¿Me acompañas?"

Qué bien que no se ven la cara ahora porque la de Ro se ha puesto como la de un tomate. "¿Pero Gonza tú mamá que va a decir?"

"Ya está dormida. A esa mujer no hay nada que la despierte".

Está bien que sean amigos pero el chico no debería contarle todo lo que hace, algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas en privado. "Gracias pero no puedo, mis madres no me dejarían salir a estas horas, pero me alegro por ustedes, cuídense y suerte". La conversación termina y ahora no puede dejar de pensar que dos de sus amigos van a perder la virginidad está noche. Quiere distraer ese pensamiento incomodo pero le es imposible. Entre más incomodo es el asunto más difícil es olvidarlo. Genial, de verdad está imaginando cómo lo harían ¡Santo cielo, no! No puede quitarse esa imagen de su mente. Y hasta le sorprende que hayan aguantado hasta ahora para eso, si hoy en día ya cualquier chico es sexualmente activo a una edad temprana. Hay que darles créditos por ello.

Ro nunca ha tenido una experiencia cercana al sexo. Ni siquiera se ha enamorado de nadie. No lo admite pero piensa en sus adentros que no es interesante para nadie como para que se fijen en ella. Eso la ha deprimido un poco pero prefiere olvidar el asunto e ir a dormir.

Al día siguiente quedan en la escuela como siempre. No se han podido hablar mucho por las clases pesadas durante la mañana pero durante el receso salen a dar una vuelta al patio.

—¿Cómo durmieron anoche amigos? Yo caí rendida pero mis quemaduras por el sol de la playa me incomodaron un poco.-Confiesa Mia.

—Oh, dormimos de maravilla. Teo también trae quemaduras en todo el cuerpo, bueno, excepto donde nunca llega la luz del sol, ya sabes.-Gonza mira a Teo con ojos coquetos y el muchacho se pone nervioso. Gonza comienza a contarle a Mia como la pasaron anoche y la chica escucha con atención sin dejar de parecer interesada y sorprendida.

Ro está ahí con ellos pero realmente no quiere escuchar a Gonza hablar de ello y se hace la distraída.—Creo que iré al baño, vuelvo en seguida.-Toma su camino a los baños con tal de alejarse de la situación.

A medio camino y por lo nerviosa que estaba no se da cuenta que un balón se dirige hacia ella y la ha golpeado sobre la frente, recibiendo una advertencia de quién lo lanzó pero demasiado tarde. Ro detiene su caminata y se soba la cabeza donde recibió el impacto. Todos en el patio vieron lo ocurrido y sus amigos van a socorrerla.—¡Ro! ¿Estás bien?-Teo va a su lado y comprueba que este bien. Mia y Gonza se quedan más atrás pareciendo asustados.

—¡Ah! ¡Por eso odio el futbol y los balones me dan miedo! ¡Sólo causan problemas!-Dice Gonza.

—¡Tengan más cuidado, vale!-Grita Teo al equipo que jugaba.

—¡Ro, lo siento, fue un accidente!-Daniel y su equipo llegan a la escena. Él fue quien lanzó el balón hacia Ro pero no fue intencional lastimarla.

—¡Eres una bestia Daniel! ¡Siempre haces todo brusco tú y tus juegos estupidos!-Reclama Gonza.

—¡No, no! ¡Estoy bien, Gonza! Ni siquiera me dolió. Fue mi culpa no estar atenta a lo que pasaba.-Ro se encuentra bien y es cierto cuando dice que ni siquiera le dolió el golpe . No ha ocurrido nada grave pero no quiere que inicien una pelea.

—Bueno a ti quién te está hablando, tarado.-Defiende Dani. Le coloca una mano al hombro a la chica y cruzan miradas.—De verdad disculpa Ro, tendré más cuidado la próxima vez.

—No es tu culpa Dani, fue la mía.-Dice ella. Entre ambos tal vez nunca han estado tan cerca uno de otro como lo están ahora.

—Bueno ya, aquí no pasó nada, podemos seguir en lo que estábamos.-Dice Teo. Al imaginar que seguirían hablando del tema, Ro sigue dispuesta a querer zafarse de ello.

—Oye Dani, al menos compensalo con algo. Déjame jugar en tu equipo ahora.

—¿Una niña en el equipo? ¡Qué tontería!-Dice un amigo de Dani comenzando a reírse.—Las niñas no pueden jugar futbol, son unas tontas para eso.

"—¡Cállate pendejo! Ya no estamos en primaria para pensar así.-Dice Daniel a la defensiva.—Yo estoy a cargo y digo que Ro puede jugar ¿O qué? ¿Temes que te derrote una mujer?-El amigo se queda callado. Dani le ofrece a Ro venir a la cancha con ellos para jugar una partida.—De hecho nuestros equipos están incompletos y nos falta gente, así que nos vienes muy bien. Teo, ¿No quieres participar?

—No gracias, la verdad no venía preparado.

Así pues Ro se une al equipo de Dani y se la pasa increíble jugando con ellos. Muy pocas veces tiene la oportunidad de jugar rudo, pues ha aprendido a contenerse y cambiar esas actividades por los juegos que propone Gonza. Pero en este momento ella se siente libre y feliz. Entre ella y Dani se pasan en balón y se coordinan buen juntos. A lo lejos ve como sus amigos la apoyan y están contentos de ver cómo le gana al equipo contrario porque ella es quien tira el gol ganador al final. Todos los chicos corren a abrazarla y la alzan en el aire mientras corean su nombre por darles la victoria. Ro nunca se sintió tan plena como ahora.

—Lo has hecho bien, Ro.

—Gracias, me divertí mucho.

—Deberías unirte más seguido , no juegas nada mal.

—Lo mismo digo, y gracias, claro que lo pensaré. Si me necesitas sólo llámame.-Se despiden a lo lejos. Se siente tan bien ver cómo al pasar varias compañeras la felicitan al verla jugar.

Tiene un buen presentimiento sobre Daniel. Se portó amable con ella cuando anteriormente no hubiera sido así. Como él mismo dijo, esos son comportamientos que quedaron atrás al salir de la primaria. Nunca se tratan tan seguido pero deberían considerar hacerlo. Puede que Daniel haya cambiado su actitud hacia muchas cosas que antes no le parecían. Deberían comenzar a conocerse mejor. Pueden tener muchas cosas en común. Como algún hobby, o un color favorito, o un sueño a futuro. Quién sabe. Ro sonríe al considerar en Dani un potencial nuevo amigo.


	2. El limonero

**Segunda historia. Sin quererlo Dani logra hacer que Ro se interese por el cuidado de las plantas.**

* * *

Fin de semana. Hoy es un día hermoso como para no salir y aprovecharlo. El sol calienta lo adecuado luego de varios días en que no se había asomado por los nubarrones. Ro quiere salir a dar una vuelta por ahí antes que quedarse en casa. Debe distraerse un poco siquiera antes de comenzar a escribir su ensayo para la materia de redacción. No sabe de qué escribirá. Es tema libre así que las posibilidades son infinitas y eso le causa mucho estrés. Si despeja la mente un rato al aire libre quizá se le ocurra algo, no tiene nada que ver con procrastinar, o al menos de eso se quiere convencer.

Toma su bicicleta y sale de casa a dar una vuelta por las calles. Quizá vaya a visitar a Gonza. Se dirige a casa de su amigo a ver si de casualidad también la pasa mal con el tema de su ensayo y piensan en algo juntos.

Pedalea por la acera y procura fijarse que no vengan autos a su paso. Al pasar de largo por un terreno baldío, a tan sólo unas cinco cuadras de casa de Gonza, Ro se encuentra conque Dani está ahí. Reconoce con facilidad esa cabeza de cabellos rubios y siempre lleva una chaqueta color verde militar. La verdad su encuentro fue una coincidencia, pero lo ve divirtiéndose rompiendo botellas de vidrio al lanzarles piedras desde lejos. Ella lo considera de muy mal gusto. Causa disturbio a los vecinos con el ruido que hace y deja destrozos en el suelo.

—¿Oye Dani, que haces?-Pregunta para llamar su atención.

El chico se voltea y la saluda pero eso no le impide continuar con su tarea.—Hola Ro. Rompo botellas.-Dice con simpleza.

—Puedo verlo pero ¿Podrías parar? Si alguien te ve, podría llamar a la policía.

—Que lo hagan, me iré de aquí antes de que las patrullas lleguen.-Lanza otra roca y da un golpe certero quebranto lo que parecía ser una botella de champaña.—Preguntas qué hago, pero no por qué lo hago.

A decir verdad cuando Ro va y se acerca para persuadirlo, nota en su semblante que se ve molesto.—¿Pasa algo?

—Pasó algo.-Dice.—Se metieron a robar a mi casa.

—¡Madre mía! ¿Estás bien Dani? ¿Tu familia? ¿Qué les robaron? ¿Ya hablaron a la policía?

—No entraron, pero brincaron al jardín de atrás. Están las huellas de cómo bajaron.-Explica.—Y se robaron los frutos del árbol de limón.

—¿Dices que entraron para llevarse...unos limones?

—No esperaba que lo entendieras, Ro.-Rueda los ojos con fastidio.—Después de todo, unos cuantos limones no son importantes para nadie.

—N-no es eso. No es mi intención menospreciar ese robo, pero por un momento pensé que sería peor.

—Sí, agradezco que no haya pasado nada malo, pero aun así a mí me enoja. Puede parecer ridículo, pero no sabes cuánto me esforcé por qué esos limones se dieran, y ahora resulta que cualquier desgraciado llega y se los lleva.

—Ahora entiendo. Sólo quieres disipar tu coraje rompiendo cosas.

—No sólo eso, esto tiene un propósito más.-Ro parece no entender pero Dani ya terminó su labor y ahora se acerca a recoger todo el vidrio quebrado y meterlo en una bolsa. Por un momento Ro piensa que se está ocupando de recoger su basura.—Pondré estos retazos sobre mi barda, así quiero ver que intenten meterse otra vez.

Algo le dice a Ro que debe ir con él y ayudarlo. Después de todo, el árbol de limón significa mucho para Dani, y en cierta forma quiere demostrar que por más mínimo que haya sido el daño a su propiedad, ese robo hormiga aún merece tener medidas preventivas al respecto. Si se metieron al patio una vez, lo podrían volver a hacer y quizá ya no se contentarán con sólo los limones.

—Voy contigo, puedo ayudarte con eso. Es más, tengo mi bici. Móntate y vayamos allá.

Dani accede gustoso. Hace lo que Ro ha dicho y ambos van a casa de él. En el trayecto se aferra fuerte a los hombros de Ro para evitar caerse de la parte de atrás. Menos mal que no es tan lejos. De hecho Daniel y Gonza viven relativamente cerca que casi son vecinos.

Dani la invita a entrar. Esta será la primera vez que visita su casa. La tienen muy cuidada y pulcra. Su madre se esfuerza todos los días para tenerla así de bien y darle gusto a su marido.

—¿Dónde está tu familia?-Cuestiona.

—Trabajando. Mamá no trabaja, pero salió a comprar algunas cosas.

—Ya veo.-Sin perder tiempo van al patio trasero y ahí está el limonero que fue despojado de sus frutos. No quedó ni uno.

—Este árbol lo planté en el cumpleaños de mamá.-Dice Daniel con cierta tristeza en la voz.—Quise que fuera su regalo. A veces ella toma limones cuando los necesita y así le evitó ir a la tienda, justo como ahora, a gastar dinero en algo que la naturaleza provee gratis.-Se ocupa de buscar en el cobertizo una pequeña bolsa con cemento y un par de guantes para ambos.—A veces quisiera llenar este jardín con más árboles frutales, pero no puedo hacerlo si estas cosas van a seguir pasando.

Ro se ofrece a preparar la mezcla echándole agua. Ahora se siente terrible por haber pensado que no era tan malo. Con mayor razón entiende el enojo de Dani. No es cualquier cosa lo que le quitaron. Le arrebataron la posibilidad de preparar un buen almuerzo gracias a esos limones, la posibilidad de hacer una buena limonada, y lo que es peor, lo hicieron de algo que fue un regalo para su madre, alguien especial para Daniel. Ella no imagina que hubiera hecho en su situación si eso le hubiera pasado. Que usurparan un regalo que fuera para alguna de sus madres. Se sentiría fatal.—Lo lamento mucho Dani.-Dice arrepentida.—Verás que después de esto ya no volverán a meterse a tu casa.

—Esta bien, lo sé, por eso vamos a arreglar esto.-Contesta con más ánimos esta vez. Con ayuda de un par de escaleras se suben y alcanzan los bordes de la pared. Embarran el cemento sobre toda la orilla y antes de que se seque le incrustan los cristales.—Con cuidado, espero que no te lastimes.

—No pasará.-Responde con seguridad.

Dani cree que Ro es valiente por estar haciendo una actividad arriesgada por él. No a cualquier chica le gustaría estar pegando retazos de botellas un fin de semana cuando mejor podría estarse divirtiendo, pero sabe que ella siempre ha sido diferente a cualquier otra chica que haya conocido. Se siente agradecido porque se interesó en ayudarlo. En un par de horas han terminado. Con el sol a todo su calor el cemento seca pronto y ahora el patio está protegido.

—Hicimos un buen trabajo.

—Así es. Quedo bastante bien.

La madre de Dani ha regresado de sus compras y se ha asomado al patio a ver qué hace su hijo.—¿Se divierten los dos?-Ambos se giran a mirar a la mujer.

Ro se apena porque se da cuenta que las ropas de ambos ahora están sucias con cemento. No es una presentación aceptable para la primera vez que conoce a la madre de un amigo. Se ve que es una mujer muy linda y dulce. Se quita los guantes sucios tan rápido como puede y procede a presentarse.—Buenas tardes señora. Soy amiga de Dani. Me llamo Romina, pero puede decirme Ro.

—Un gusto, Ro.-Contesta la mujer con un tono bastante afectuoso y un apretón de manos.—¿Qué es lo que hacían?

—Evitábamos que volvieran a meterse a robar.-Habla Daniel.

—Aw. Ay hijo, sólo fueron limones.-Se acerca a apreciar cómo ha quedado la barda y le da un beso a Daniel en la mejilla y un abrazo.—Lo hicieron muy bien.-Felicita a ambos, a lo cual se sienten orgullosos por el cumplido.—Traje para hacer sándwiches ¿Tienen hambre? ¿Te quedas a comer?-Le pregunta a Ro.

—Gracias, pero creo que mejor regreso a mi casa. Deben estar preguntando dónde estoy.

—Esta bien. Será en otra ocasión.

—Nos vemos luego Ro,-Se despide Dani con un movimiento de su mano en el aire. Ella también se despide así, aunque en el fondo siente que hubiera querido despedirse con un beso de mejilla.

Va por su bici que dejó cerca de la puerta de entrada y toma el camino de vuelta a casa. Se siente satisfecha por haber ayudado a su amigo hoy y haber hecho una buena obra para su familia. Además también se siente feliz, pues ya ha pensado sobre qué escribirá su ensayo: Medidas de protección contra el asalto a las huertas caseras.

* * *

**En cambio Gonza seguro escribe sobre cómo hacer sexo gay, dildos y cómo usar demás juguetes sexuales.**


	3. La rosa (San Valentín)

**Espero les guste. Feliz san Valentín! Aunque un día tarde xD pero bueno, ya sabemos qué tipo de regalo daría Eskere en un día como este ;w;**

* * *

En el grupo de la escuela propusieron hacer un intercambio secreto de san Valentín. A Eskere le pareció ridículo. No por ser un día "dicho para el amor" había que dar regalos a quien quieres cuando eso se puede hacer el resto del año. Además si bien es cierto que lo hacen como pura mercadotecnia, Skere nunca recibe nada bueno en esos intercambios. Así que en un principio no pensó participar.

Gonza como siempre dijo que habría que hacer un intercambio entre hombres con hombres y mujeres con mujeres ¿Por qué odia tanto la idea que hombre y mujer se demuestren afecto? Y mientras el Gonza parlaba, Skere lo hizo callarse de una buena vez.—¡Cállate Gonza, por la concha de tu madre!-El resto del grupo se soltó a risotadas y Gonza se guardó su coraje. Su mejor amiga Ro salió a defenderlo porque como sabemos el chico no puede hacerlo solito.

—¡Cierra la boca Daniel, Gonza solo está dando su opinión!

Skere rueda los ojos de manera irónica. Ella debería alguna vez dejar que Gonzalo se hiciera cargo de sus problemas y afrontarlos como hombre, claro que eso nunca va a pasar. En fin, con tal de fastidiarlo un poco más, al final decidió que entraría al intercambio nomas para ver cómo el otro hacía sus berrinches viendo como puras parejas hetero se regalaban cosas.

Se hicieron los papelitos en secreto y Eskere fue allá a tomar el suyo y ver a quién le daría algo. Se sorprendió al leer el nombre de Romina. No pensó que ella fuera a participar. Hubiera pensado que por apoyar el feminismo no iba a querer que ningún chico le regalara nada.

Pero, después de todo ¿A quién no le gusta recibir obsequios sorpresa?

Y bien entonces ahora su dilema era que le daría ¿Qué le gusta a Ro que pudiera ser un lindo detalle? Nada venía a su mente. Trata de ponerse en los zapatos de esa mujer pero nomas no se le ocurre que podría ser.

Bueno entonces tratará de buscar algo que a él le guste. Al volver a su casa le pregunta consejos a su madre, le cuenta cómo es la actitud de la chica y termina obteniendo las respuestas que ya se imaginaba. "Regálale una caja de chocolates, eso nunca falla".

Pero todo el mundo regala chocolates y peluches. Él quería dar algo diferente pero ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quiere verse tan especial ahora, cuando primero ni siquiera estaba interesado en entrar al intercambio? ¿Por qué querer impresionar a Ro? Bueno tal vez simplemente porque se lo merece. Es una chica especial y merece algo especial.

Cuando Dani mira a su amiga planta, ella parece siempre tener las respuestas a sus dudas. "¿Una flor? ¿A Ro le gustarán las flores?" No está seguro, pero él ama la naturaleza y se prometió darle algo que a él le gustara. Con el dinero de su trabajo, va a la florería más cercana y compra una rosa. Pero no es cualquier rosa. En san Valentín mucha gente también regala rosas, pero las dan en Ramos, y después de unos días en un jarrón con agua, se secan ¿Qué culpa tienen las rosas de secarse y por eso ser desechadas a la basura? Por eso Dani ha decidido plantar la rosa en una maceta. Así Ro podrá regarla y verla crecer. Con mucha dedicación después podría convertirse en un rosal para su casa.

Se llega el día de revelar el intercambio y como lo había pensado todos se daban chocolates. Se decepcionó al ver que Gonza no estaba cerca. Se fue del salón antes que el evento comenzara. No podría ver cómo se enoja, eso es una lástima. Pero al menos no está para oírlo quejarse tampoco.

Llegó su turno de dar su regalo. Se paró de su mesa y se dirigió a la de Ro para entregarle su rosa.—Hola Ro...yo...eh...yo fui tu enamorado secreto así que...¿Feliz san Valentín? Espero esto te guste.

Primero ella se quedó sin habla al ver que Dani fue su pareja secreta. Luego al ver la maceta con la rosa sus ojos se enternecieron y se le formó una sonrisa. Dani al ver su reacción sintió mucha emoción. Era justo lo que esperaba de ella, esa era la emoción que quería ocasionarle. Se sentía tan feliz porque le gustó su regalo. Ella se levantó de su silla y lo abrazó afectuosamente.—¡Dani, muchas gracias, es hermosa, me encanta! ¡Te prometo que la cuidaré mucho!

—¡Wuo Wuo Wuo Ya dense un beso!-Coreó un compañero.

—¡Cállate!-Gritó Daniel.

—Esta bien, que no me vea Gonza.-Ro, sonrojada, se asoma rápido por la puerta para ver que su amigo no llegara. Al cerciorarse de ello, atrae el rostro de Dani y le planta un beso en la mejilla y lo abraza.— ¡Feliz San Valentín, Daniel!

A veces Dani y Ro podían tener sus diferencias de pensamiento mayormente gracias a la influencia de Gonza, pero en pequeños momentos de felicidad como esos, ambos saben que deben dejar sus discrepancias de lado, y ver que no son tan diferentes después de todo.


	4. Acompáñame a casa

Ro estuvo toda la tarde en casa de Mía por tareas escolares. Ambas decidieron trabajar en equipo para su proyecto de ciencias y Mía propuso que Ro fuera a su casa para hacer el trabajo y ella accedió. Así pues pasaron las horas. Como era un trabajo exigente, a ambas les dio la noche y no podían terminar. Era realizar un montón de gráficas. Estaban cansadas y adoloradas por acomodarse en diferentes posiciones para escribir en su enorme cartulina. También les dolían los ojos por estar frente al computador preparando su presentación. Dieron las 9:30 cuando Ro decidió que ya era hora de regresar a su hogar. Mía y su familia le propusieron quedarse a dormir pero Ro se negó. Siempre ha sido demasiado modesta como para causar molestias a los demás. De cierta forma le apenaba que se preocupan por ella de esa forma pero lo agradecía. Tampoco aceptó que la llevaran a casa. Podría tomar el autobús.

—Buen viaje Ro. Por favor avisa cuando ya estés en casa.

—Lo haré. Prometo regresar mañana. No te dejaré sola con el trabajo.-Se despidieron con un abrazo y así Ro se encaminó a la parada de autobús. La calle estaba sola pero se sentía protegida por estar parada bajo el faro de la esquina. Mandó un mensaje a su mamá diciendo que ya iba en camino. Sin embargo esperó y esperó. El bus no pasaba y ya era tarde. Quizá ya había dado el ultimo viaje de la noche y ella se lo perdió. Se encogió de hombros y decidió caminar a su hogar.

Atravesó los suburbios, entreteniéndose mirando las casas de sus vecinos para hacer el viaje más agradable. Muchas personas seguían despiertas por las luces prendidas en las habitaciones. Otras cuantas ya estaban a oscuras. De repente en una casa que reconoce ser la de Dani, ve que un chico está saliendo desde adentro de la casa por una de las ventanas del cuarto. Las habitaciones todas están a oscuras pero no así las luces de abajo.

Con mucha cautela. el chico camina con cuidado sobre techo de tejado tratando de no resbalar o hacer caer alguna pieza. Ro esta desconcertada. ¿Ese es Dani? ¿Es un ladrón? Y si es eso último ella no sabe lo que haría, se quedaría paralizada. Los faros de luz no iluminan esa parte para ver muy bien. El otro sujeto alcanza a treparse al árbol cercano y por este empieza a descender hasta llegar a salvo al jardín. Se da cuenta que lo observan, y empieza a caminar en dirección a Ro, quien se queda quieta en su lugar.

Gracias cielo, si es Dani después de todo, y ambos se encuentran a media calle con una pésima iluminación esta noche.—¿Ro, que haces acá, a donde vas?

—Uh, yo...voy a mi casa.

—¿Estás sola?

Ella arquea una ceja.—Sí, solo son unas cuantas calles.

—Te acompaño allá.-Se apresura a decir.

—No es necesario.

—Por favor deja que vaya. No estoy de humor para quedarme por aquí cerca.-Gira la vista hacia su casa y de vuelta a Ro.

Sin más que agregar ella comienza a caminar y Dani va con ella.—¿Por qué te has salido así de casa? Casi me causas un susto cuando te vi.

—No quiero estar ahí por ahora así que me escapé. Están volviendo a discutir. Papá está muy enojado y llegó ebrio.-Dice para sí mismo.

Ro lamenta escuchar eso. Ha sabido que la familia de Dani seguido tiene discusiones y peleas y se pone triste al oír cómo su madre es la víctima de su padre.—Eso...eso es horrible...

—No hay mucho que pueda hacer.- Se encoge de hombros.—Espero un día juntar suficiente dinero y sacar a mamá de ese ambiente.

—Veras que sí.-Dice ella.

—¿Y porque no vienes con alguien, eh?-Dani cambia el tema.

—¿Qué importa? Sólo voy de regreso a casa. Estuve con Mia haciendo tarea.

—No es bueno que nadie te acompañe. Menos si es de noche.

—No necesito que se preocupen por mí.

—Podría pasarte algo.

Ro no sabe qué responder a eso. Decir que nada malo pasará es ser demasiado despreocupada y descuidada pero tampoco quiere darle la razón al muchacho en eso.—Bueno, al menos ahora estás aquí.-Caminan en silencio siguiendo un camino recto.

De pronto Dani le advierte a Ro que deje de caminar. Más al frente ve a un trío de hombres sin nada mejor que hacer que emborracharse y fumar a altas horas de la noche. Le dan un mal presentimiento.—Mejor caminemos por otro lado.

—Pero...este es el camino corto. Nos tardaríamos más en llegar.

—¿Entonces qué sugieres?-Se observan uno al otro meditando sus opciones. A Ro se le ocurre una idea aunque algo vergonzosa. Pareciera que Daniel le lee la mente. Y sin otro plan mejor se aventuran a pasar frente a los hombres ebrios adoptando una actitud melosa uno con el otro. Se toman de las manos o Dani le pasa su brazo encima a Ro y la hace acercarse más a él. Comienzan a reírse de alguna tontería recién inventada como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, o una pareja con muchos años de estar juntos. Los hombres que los ven les dedican una mirada envidiosa pero no se atreven a hacer más. Ro se siente aliviada. Si hubiera estado sola no se salvaría de recibir piropos de mal gusto, chiflidos o algo peor. Finalmente llegan a su casa donde una de sus madres la espera en su puerta de entrada y se encuentra aliviada al ver llegar a su hija acompañada de alguien.

—¡Mamá, ya vine!-Ambas mujeres se dan un abrazo al verse y Daniel las observa sintiéndose satisfecho.

—Gracias por traer a mi hija.-Le dice la mujer.

—No fue nada, lo haría de nuevo cuando quiera.-Ro también se lo agradece mucho.

—¿A dónde irás ahora Dani?

—De vuelta a mi hogar. No tiene caso que me quede más tiempo fuera.

—Pero...—Estaré bien.-Se despiden y Ro ve alejarse a aquel chico que fue su compañía en el viaje por lo cual no deja de sentirse agradecida.

Por fin Ro puede respirar tranquila al ingresar a su hogar.

"Hola Mia. Ya estoy en casa".

* * *

**Hola amigos lamento haberme demorado con esta actualización pero espero tener la última parte pronto.**

**Por favor nunca sean como Ro y no les dé pena que las acompañen a casa cuando sea de noche. Nunca vayan solas, es mejor si un conocido de confianza les da un aventón en carro o si ustedes pueden. La situación al menos ahora en México con robos y asaltos a mujeres está muy fea y a la orden del día. Quise reflejar un poco de esta horrible realidad en este pedacito de historia, y que mejor que con los personajes de Gonza; lo que tenemos que pasar las mujeres cada que salimos de casa y nos da miedo tal vez no regresar. Sabemos que no solo las despojan de sus bienes sino que las quieren para otra cosa. Lo siento pero esto es un tema serio en serio tengan cuidado. **


	5. Mano amiga

**Hola! Después de mucho regreso con un mini relato para completar las cinco historias sobre Dani y Ro. Ahora sí puedo dar este libro por terminado jaja. Aunque siempre pueden surgir más ideas siempre y cuando Gonza aporte material con sus dibujotos. Si eso ocurre puedo seguir incluyendo más historias aunque diga que esta completo pero pues eso ya lo veremos. Espero les guste, es algo cortito que escribí en media hora o menos**

* * *

A los cinco años Dani tuvo un accidente en su bicicleta por el desnivel del suelo en el que iba (tampoco ayudaba que los pedales estuvieran algo chuecos) y cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba desplomado y con la muñeca fracturada. El pequeño Dani gritó y lloró de dolor pidiendo ayuda en el parque pero nadie se acercó a auxiliarlo. De casualidad dos de sus conocidos andaban por ahí; se trataba de Gonzalo El Niño gay y la amiga de este, Ro. Ellos lo vieron raro y en un principio no vio interés en ellos tampoco por atenderle las heridas. Dani piensa que Gonza es mala influencia para la niña, le debió haber dicho algo por lo bajo respecto a su persona porque después los vio alejarse como si nada.

Qué cruel, quien no ayuda a un pequeño en apuros en un estado como el suyo.

Dani pensó en sus padres y en cómo reaccionarían si se enteran de lo que le pasó.

Su padre enfurecería; su madre estaría muy preocupada tratando por todas las formas de sanarlo pero quizá eso no lo salvaría de un regaño por no fijarse bien en donde iba. Y sus hermanos se burlarían de él y sus huesos lastimados.

Dani no quería que se enteraran de lo sucedido. Con cuidado, aún sin moverse de donde estaba, con su mano buena trataba de sobarse la contraria y quizá con algo de movimientos suaves el dolor se le pasaría.

Dani se puso a llorar por su mala suerte sin entender que hizo mal como para que nadie lo haya ayudado todavía.

Pero entonces ocurrió algo bueno: escuchó que una dulce voz lo llamó y él elevó su mirada. Ahí estaba Ro. Volvió ella sola sin Gonza y le cuestionó como estaba y como se sentía. Obvio Dani le dijo que nada bien.

Ro se inclinó a su lado. Traía consigo una vara pequeña y delgada de madera, fácil de quebrar por la mitad. Ahora con ambos pedazos atrapó la muñeca herida, aplicó un poco de presión con ambas y después procedió a envolverla improvisadamente con un pañuelo verde.

—Listo, ya está. Esto ayudará a que tu fractura no empeore, Dani. Pero es mejor si te llevan al medico pronto.

—Gra-gracias Ro.-Responde él aún con ojos llorosos. Le dolió el proceso que hizo Ro pero entiende que es una solución temporal y con la inmovilización de su muñeca así evitará que la fractura duela más.

Ro fue muy amable en acompañarlo a su casa llevando su bici y explicarle a su mamá lo que pasó. Ella le agradeció a la niña, y a su hijo lo mimó y lo llevó al hospital de inmediato para que lo atendieran mejor.

Dani sabe que Ro no es una mala persona y de hecho actúa mejor si Gonza no anda cerca. Si no fuera por ella Dani no sabe qué habría hecho y hasta este momento diez años después sigue recordando ese acto tan altruista de parte de ella. Aún recuerda también como todos sus amigos en la escuela le firmaron la férula y entre tantos garabatos estaba la bonita letra de Ro con un lindo mensaje de "Recupérate pronto Dani, puedes hacerlo" y al final firmaba con un corazón.

Hasta el momento sigue doliéndole si hace movimientos muy bruscos o si carga algo pesado con esa mano. Es un traumatismo, un dolor molesto y permanente que por desgracia le quedó desde entonces. Cuando le llega a ocurrir hace una mueca de disgusto por la incomodidad. Tiene que hacer círculos en el aire para aminorarlo porque puede llegar a ser un impedimento en su trabajo cuando lleva los pedidos a las mesas, pero a la vez por eso siempre recuerda esa ocasión en la que una niña fue bondadosa con el como nadie más.


End file.
